


For want of a horse the rider was lost

by LacieFuyu



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Death Fic, Episode: s04e15 Deception, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Implied/Referenced Torture, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, POV Anakin Skywalker, POV Third Person Limited, Rako Hardeen Arc (Star Wars: Clone Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacieFuyu/pseuds/LacieFuyu
Summary: When Anakin being told about the council plan on the Hardeen Mission, What can it lead to?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 21
Kudos: 92





	For want of a horse the rider was lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Margan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margan/gifts), [virdant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/virdant/gifts).



> Hi! So I am back with a new fic. This is actually prompted by my two friends (Ri & Margan) and then being enabler further by folks! This is for you all who had wait for this fic patiently. 
> 
> Thanks for Be_Right_Back (smhalltheurlaretaken in tumblr) for beta this fic <3
> 
> Enjoy and please turn back if you think this fic is not for you!

There was a plot to assassinate Chancellor Palpatine.

The Jedi Council had been trying to determine how to thwart it, and after a long, arduous discussion they finally came to one conclusion – someone among them had to fake their death, and it had to be someone good at infiltration.

Rako Hardeen, the sniper who was going to shoot them, was about as tall as Obi-Wan, the only white human male on the Council, and built roughly the same.

That's what Anakin was told as he listened to Obi-Wan in the Council Chamber. With them were Master Windu and Master Yoda, who remained silent as Obi-Wan informed Anakin of the decision. 

"... I joked that Mace could try to do it too. After all, he's already bald," Obi-Wan grinned. 

Mace snorted in response, and Yoda let out a small laugh

Anakin huffed. He didn't like the plan, but he knew it existed to save his friend, Palpatine. He accepted it grudgingly. 

"And I was worried about what you would do if I didn't tell you," Obi-Wan continued. "I know that you can be quite unpredictable. After I discussed it with the Council, we concluded it should be fine to tell you. I trust you not to tell anyone."

Anakin nodded eagerly. His former trusted him with this mission's secret. He would try his best to deserve his confidence in him. "Of course, Master!"

Obi-Wan’s lips quirked, the fondness he had for Anakin obvious in the Force. He squeezed his shoulder gently and turned his attention to Master Windu. Anakin grinned. 

"Skywalker, we know that you're not exactly the best actor — " Anakin huffed – he knew that. " — but please try your best regardless. Obi-Wan's safety depends on it," Master Windu told him in his usual serious tone.

"As a theatre fan, Mace — " Master Windu scoffed, but Anakin knew that Master Windu wasn't actually annoyed. Mace always had been bothered by their shared love for theatre and didn't mind being called by his given name. " — I will be able to act well!"

"Right, Skywalker," Master Windu chuckled.

"But really, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, "you have to act your best and make it as natural as possible." 

Anakin nodded and held his gaze. "I know, Obi-Wan. I won't fail." 

"Of course, Anakin," Obi-Wan smiled. "I know you won't."

Then he spent the time left before they went to Dex's rehearsing it out until Master Windu, Master Yoda, and Obi-Wan were satisfied.

Anakin felt bad that he couldn't tell Ahsoka any of this and Obi-Wan felt pretty bad about it too, but he had a point when he said that the more people knew about this, the more likely the info was to get leaked out. 

Anakin insisted that Obi-Wan would have to make it up to Ahsoka big time. He agreed and hoped that she would let him apologize when it was all over. However, he kept insisting he would not force her to.

"Ahsoka adores you, she'll forgive you," Anakin reassured. 

He knew that his Padawan admired Obi-Wan and that was something that he could understand, even though he didn’t often say that to Obi-Wan directly.

"She might," Obi-Wan conceded, "but giving her time to process it also would be more appropriate. I don't want to dictate someone's feelings." 

Anakim hummed. In his opinion, someone should ask for forgiveness insistently after something like this happened, but if Obi-Wan said so he wouldn't contradict him. 

Then, the time came.

They followed the plan to the letter, and yet Anakin’s heart stopped at once when he saw Obi-Wan fall from that height. He shook his head. He  _ knew  _ it wasn't real – but he still had to act like it was, so he screamed Obi-Wan's name and hurried to the ledge on top of the building. 

Ahsoka shouted she'd got Obi-Wan, and Anakin immediately tried to chase Hardeen. He knew he couldn't catch him right away, so he didn't chase him too far. 

He stopped and returned to his Padawan, who held Obi-Wan's still body. He swallowed down the lump in his throat when he saw the tears in her eyes. 

He wished he could say that it was alright, that Obi-Wan wasn't truly dead. 

But he didn't.

Instead, Anakin put his hand on her shoulder and held it while his other handheld Obi-Wan's own.

* * *

Anakin tried to avoid being seen in public as much as he could. He found it really hard to constantly act like Obi-Wan was dead. He knew that Obi-wan was  _ alive _ . It was really hard to fake his grief, knowing the truth. Honestly, he was very glad he could retreat to his room in the Temple without much problem. No one would bother him before the funeral, at least. He knew that Master Windu would see it done. 

Anakin had turned off his commlink for now, but he knew he would see a lot of messages from his wife when he powered it back on. He didn't know how to lie to his wife. He and Padmé promised that they would never keep anything from each other.

When it was time for the funeral, Ahsoka came to his room to tell him. Anakin silently nodded, fetched his cloak, and put a tight shield on his mind. He had to fake his grief again. He only hoped it wouldn't be obvious.

He saw Duchess Satine, Padmé, and several Jedi attend the funeral. Ahsoka glanced at Anakin and gave him one last nod before she went to stand beside Master Plo. He internally let out a relieved sigh. He wasn't exactly sure how to keep faking it if Ahsoka was constantly beside him.

Anakin watched the funeral feeling oddly detached, and also rather glad he didn't have to truly believe that Obi-Wan was dead. He really didn't know how he would cope with a world where his former Master didn't exist anymore. 

When it was finally over, he only spared a smile for his wife, who looked sad but also confused by his behavior. He didn't linger, because he didn't want to be caught on his acting. He would deal with it when he went back home to Padmé tomorrow. 

What happened after that went by pretty fast. The report of Obi-Wan's "death" immediately spread. Everyone in the Temple and outside of it was talking about it. He was known as a man who kept surviving when the odds didn't look good. His death shook everyone. 

Anakin found people kept glancing at him the next day. He opted to avoid any kind of conversation because he knew there was a real possibility of him snapping at them and spilling the truth, which was something he was actively trying to avoid. He could feel their sympathy, which was sweet but unneeded because Obi-Wan was  _ alive _ .

It didn’t matter anyway.

At that particular moment, he was looking for Master Windu and Master Yoda. He knew that they would meet with Obi-Wan before he transformed, and Anakin didn't want to miss it. He also wanted to make sure that Obi-Wan was alright before he had to leave.

It didn't take him long to find the specific room they were in. He waited a few moments to gain access. The door slid open and he saw Master Yoda and Master Windu were standing there, talking with Obi-Wan.

Anakin approached them. Obi-Wan smiled at him, while Anakin's eyes darted to the body shield. He found himself thinking that Obi-Wan really could die if things that went wrong, and he swallowed. Well, Obi-Wan was vigilant. Anakin knew this. He had survived worse than being shot and falling from a building. He would survive the undercover mission too.

"Anakin." Anakin's attention turned to Obi-Wan, whose lips curled into a knowing and understanding smile. "I'll be alright."

Anakin snorted. "Of course you will. You have always been hard to kill, Master." 

"Thank you for the vote of confidence," Obi-Wan grinned. 

Anakin rolled his eyes, but he was happy regardless. Of course, he would be alright. It was  _ Obi-Wan, _ after all. There was no one better than his former Master. 

Master Windu cleared his throat. "We need to get your transformation underway, Obi-Wan." 

Obi-Wan huffed and Anakin grinned. If only he could record this. He knew that Obi-Wan didn't like to be seen without his beard  –  he looked too young without one, he'd said once. Anakin had laughed to his face when Obi-Wan admitted that he looked like a Padawan when he was beardless, which had earned him a fantastic scowl.

"Alright, time for a shave," Obi-Wan sighed. “Tell me about my target.”

Master Windu started to give him info on Moralo Eval. Anakin mostly listened, but he was being distracted by the sight of Obi-Wan being shaved. Anakin tried to not laugh, but Obi-Wan caught him anyway and rolled his eyes.

When Mace was finished telling him what he knew about the target, Obi-Wan made a joke. “I’ll try not to bore him.”

“Not a game is this, Obi-Wan,” Master Yoda cut in. “The risks, great they are," he reminded him. 

“Yes, Master, I have to agree with Master Yoda about that one,” Anakin piped in. 

“I don't disagree, Anakin," Obi-Wan replied. "It's just that the reward is high. After all, besides preventing Eval from kidnapping the Chancellor, this could lead us to Grievous, and even Dooku himself." The medical droid cut in that the facial program was ready. He readied himself to lie down as he asked, “I take it there's no way to have the Chancellor pull out of the festival?”

Master Yoda shook his head in sadness. “No. See it as a sign of weakness, he would.” 

Obi-Wan muttered, “Sign of weakness. Wouldn't want that.” The annoyance was obvious and Anakin snorted because Obi-Wan had never liked the Chancellor all that much. The lengths he was going to save him anyway were was rather funny, from a certain point of view.

Anakin agreed with the Chancellor about not wanting to be seen as weak. He was the head of the Republic – compromising his image wouldn’t be a good thing. 

The droid injected the facial program into Obi-Wan's neck. The reaction was instant, Master Windu immediately by his side, as was Anakin. Anakin winced – it looked really painful with how he screamed and held his face. Anakin tried to project as much as comfort he could like Obi-Wan did whenever Anakin got injured. 

Obi-Wan tried to regain control of his breathing. 

“Obi-Wan?” 

Obi-Wan put a hand up. “I'm fine, Anakin. Just let me take a breath.”

“Alright, Master.”

Obi-Wan finally looked up with his new face. Anakin grimaced. 

_ That’s certainly Hardeen’s face alright. _

Obi-Wan chuckled. “How do I look?”

“Just like a criminal, Master.”

“Well, that’s the nicest compliment I've ever gotten.” 

Anakin and Obi-Wan laughed. It felt really odd looking at Hardeen’s face while hearing Obi-Wan’s voice. Beside them, Master Windu sighed and reminded them of what they now had to do. 

“Obi-Wan and I will be visiting our sniper.” Master Windu turned to Anakin, “Can you continue to act in front of your Padawan?”

“Hey! I am not such a bad actor!”

“I just have to make sure, Skywalker,” Master Windu said seriously. “This operation is vital.”

“I know,” Anakin glared. He understood the importance of this mission without Master Windu needing to remind him constantly. 

Master Windu sighed. “Alright then, I am counting on you. Make sure your commlink is on so we can reach you immediately.” 

Anakin nodded and then turned to Obi-Wan. It would be a while before they could talk again. There were many things he wanted to say but he settled on the easiest and most familiar one. “Goodbye, Master. May the Force with you.” 

“May the Force be with you, Anakin.”

* * *

Anakin took a deep breath and let it out.

He still didn’t know how to act in front of his wife but he had to try, at the very least. He entered their apartment and was greeted by Threepio. 

“Master Ani!” Threepio exclaimed. “You are here! Miss Padmé has been very worried about you.”

“Thanks, Threepio.” He patted the protocol droid's shoulder. As his wife approached him, he had to resist his instinctive urge to smile. Happiness at seeing her would be suspicious since he  _ was  _ supposed to be grieving for Obi-Wan.

"Anakin," Padmé said, looking at him with concern, "are you alright?"

Ah, his angel. Always so concerned about him. He found it was hard to keep up his acting in front of her. He took her hands and squeezed them – and he smiled. "I'm alright."

Padmé looked puzzled as she touched his cheek. "Are you sure?" He leaned into her touch as she kept stroking his face soothingly.

"Could be better, but I'm sure," Anakin replied. 

Padmé frowned, puzzlement clear in her expression, and he hoped his wife wouldn't question it further. Anakin really wished that Padmé didn't press the issue, but when they later snuggled up on the sofa, basking in one of the rare moments they could have, she asked: "Is there something you're not telling me?" 

Anakin tensed up. "What do you mean, angel?" 

She pulled back from his arms and gave him an unimpressed look. "There's something odd here." 

Anakin didn't answer, instead electing to examine one of the wall decorations. He wouldn't be able to lie more if she pressed on.

Padmé pressed on.

"You're… you're not upset," she said. "I thought you would be – or be angry – but you're _calm_. Much calmer than I anticipated." Padmé bit her lips. "And I know you care a lot for Obi-Wan—”

"Of course, I do!"

"Yes, I know. That's why I don't understand why you're — " She gestured towards him in frustration. " —s o calm? I know that when you care about someone, you feel deeply, and  _ this  _ just doesn't fit with how you would react." 

Anakin's heart squeezed painfully. He really hated doing this to her.

"It's nothing, Padmé," Anakin said instead. He didn't look at her when he said it, not sure that he wouldn’t relent. He already wanted to.

"There is something," Padmé frowned. "I know there is something – but why don't you want to tell me?"

Anakin bit his lips. He knew that Padmé would be able to keep this secret. She wouldn't tell anyone. Yes – she was Padmé, after all. He could trust her with anything.

As he was considering it, Padmé sighed. "It's fine, I suppose. I just don't want any secrets between us." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don’t want to push, but I feel — "

"Obi-Wan's alive," Anakin blurted out. He just couldn't bear the thought of keeping lying to her. He didn't want to make her sad.

Padmé blinked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Obi-Wan is alive," Anakin repeated.

Padmé's brow furrowed. "... Anakin, we had his funeral yesterday. What do you mean?"

From there Anakin explained the assassination plot towards the Chancellor, and how the Council had a plan in motion to counter it, which involved Obi-Wan faking his death to give him time to infiltrate the ranks of the criminals. They had trusted Anakin with the information, and that's why he was acting odd.

Padmé pursed her lips. "I see. That explains why you weren't reacting as I expected. I never imagined it had to do with such a sensitive mission. I am sorry for prying, Ani."

Anakin chuckled and touched her cheek. "That just means you were worried for me, and I appreciate that about you. I didn't like the idea of lying to you anyway. And I'm sure you can keep this a secret, right?"

Padmé smiled and clasped the hand on her cheek. "Of course, Ani. Obi-Wan is my friend, and I wouldn't want to jeopardize his mission. I'd like to see him back alright. My lips are sealed."

Anakin sighed in relief. He knew that she could be trusted. "That's good to hear. Now let's snuggle some more before I have to return to the temple for the next phase of the mission." He pulled her for a light kiss. "I miss you, Padmé."

Padme laughed softly. "I miss you too, Ani."

Padmé let him pull her into his arms, and Anakin smiled. It felt like everything was right once again in this world. He tightened his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Her small laugh vibrated through his chest.

Yes  – to him, telling her had been the right decision.

* * *

"I still don't understand. Did Master Yoda say how they found the sniper?" Ahsoka asked.

"Who cares. All that matters is they did," Anakin drawled. He knew that he had to keep the act in front of his Padawan so she wouldn't be suspicious. 

Anakin made sure to immediately direct her to the cantina that Master Yoda had told them about. The cantina was dingy, the light was dim, it reeked of villainy – that ever so slightly worried Anakin, and then he tried to amuse himself with the thought that his prim and proper master had to mingle with the lowlives – even though it wasn't that funny. He didn’t waste time at the cantina and immediately made everyone there understand it was Jedi Business. 

When they arrived at Hardeen's room, “Hardeen” laid on the bed. Anakin knew he only had a split second to react, but he ended up staring at the figure and tightened the shields in his mind. He made himself imagine that Hardeen  – the real Hardeen  – had  truly killed Obi-Wan, and it was almost too easy to summon the anger from his heart. 

“Master?” 

Ahsoka looked at him in confusion, and Anakin reacted instinctively. He took “Hardeen's" arm and shoved him into the nearest wall. “If it was up to me I would kill you right here! But lucky for you, the man you murdered would rather see you rot in jai l .” 

For a brief instant, Anakin saw “Hardeen” smile approvingly at the last sentence

He tried to not bask into that, really. 

He didn’t waste time dragging “Hardeen” to the prison. There were already members of the Coruscant Guard and Commander Fox waiting for them. 

“You should be expecting this scum.” Anakin shoved “Hardeen” to Commander Fox. He gave Obi-Wan’s arm a squeeze – reassurance, and goodbye. Just for a second, he felt “Hardeen” relaxed. Anakin bit inside his cheek, trying to prevent a smile. He was happy that his feelings were conveyed. He glanced at his Padawan and instantly relieved that Ahsoka didn’t notice it. 

“Yes, sir.” He affirmed.

“Let me know if he's any trouble. I'd be happy to straighten him out,” Anakin growled. He watched them drag “Hardeen” away. He held “Hardeen’s" gaze one last time before turning on his heel, followed by Ahsoka. 

On their way back to the temple, Ahsoka asked, “Master, How do you feel?”

_ Anxious.  _

He didn’t say that – instead, he replied, “Just fine, Ahsoka.”

Ahsoka didn’t look convinced but nodded. Anakin only hoped that she took the hint that he wasn’t open to any talk at the moment. He couldn’t exactly reveal to her that it was her grandmaster that he'd just delivered to the prison. 

When they arrived at the temple, he only said that he would report to the Council about “Hardeen's” arrest, before bidding Ahsoka a good night. It was met with protests on her part, but he insisted that he had to report alone. His Padawan gave him a suspicious look but finally relented. When he was sure that Ahsoka was no longer there, he immediately went to the Council tower. 

Master Windu was waiting. 

“Skywalker,” Master Windu greeted. “How was it?”

“I managed to deliver Obi-Wan to the prison as Hardeen.” 

“Well done. How was your acting? Do you think your Padawan bought it?”

“I think I managed to keep my act together.” Anakin paused before adding, “But I don't think I can fool Ahsoka forever. She is smart, she will be able to figure that something is up eventually.”

“I think we can let Master Plo take care of her for a while,” Master Windu said. “She also has to catch up with her classes after being on the front for quite some time. Between those, I think we can keep Padawan Tano busy enough that she won't be able to focus on the matter.” 

Anakin considered it. He knew that Master Plo and Ahsoka were close and that this way her attention would be focused on him instead of Anakin. He nodded. “That would work.” 

“Alright then,” Master Windu nodded, “I will contact Master Plo to inform him of this development. Now get some rest. It has been a long two days already.” 

Anakin nodded. He stared anxiously at Master Windu. There was a question on the tip of his tongue that he didn’t know how to articulate. 

Master Windu tilted his head. “What is it, Skywalker?” 

Anakin had the words constricted in his throat. It was about Obi-Wan of course. He was afraid of losing him. He knew that his Master tended to survive against all odds, but he wasn’t there to cover his back, and that made the fear inside him stronger than logic or reason.

Master Windu still looked at him patiently. 

“About Obi-Wan,” Anakin murmured eventually, “will he be alright?”

Anakin didn’t know whether it was just the light playing tricks or not, but Master Windu’s eyes seemed to soften before he addressed him. “Obi-Wan Kenobi is strong and vigilant. He has survived more perilous situations. Just as he trusts you to keep this mission to yourself, you have to trust him to fulfill his duty, Skywalker.” 

Anakin pursed his lips. He knew that, and yet it couldn’t soothe the fear inside his heart. He would always worry about Obi-Wan. He supposed Master Windu wouldn't understand.

Master Windu clasped his shoulder and said. “It’s time to rest. Don’t worry, Anakin. If Obi-Wan makes contact, we'll let you know.”

Anakin sighed and nodded. “Good night, Master Windu.”

“Good night, Skywalker.

* * *

When they next heard from Obi-Wan, he told them about the involvement of Cad Bane. Anakin gritted his teeth ‒ of course, that bounty hunter would only cause more trouble even when caught. The worst was that Bane put Obi-Wan at risk. 

Anakin was troubled by the fact he couldn’t do anything. It. He'd never liked the feeling of being helpless. 

"Young Skywalker," Master Yoda called him out. Anakin looked at the Grandmaster. His eyes were watching Anakin, serene but not devoid of gentleness. “Anxious about Obi-Wan, are you?”

Anakin chewed on the inside of his cheek ‒ he wanted to deny it because it was always easier that way. Being vulnerable made him feel weak ‒ but he also knew that Master Yoda was always perceptive and wouldn't let the lie stand. He sighed and nodded slightly. “It’s hard to just wait and do nothing when Obi-Wan is out there risking his life.” 

Master Yoda’s eyes were unwavering as he said, “Difficult, waiting is, yes. But to help, wait, we must. Strong and resilient, Obi-Wan is. Faith in him, you must have. Find his way home to his family, he will.”

Anakin found himself looking back at Master Yoda. Patience and understanding were shining in the Force around him like he was deliberately wrapping Anakin in a soothing feeling. It almost felt embarrassing to be looked after like this. “Yes, Master Yoda.” 

“Meditation, you need,” Master Yoda continued. “Ease your anxiety, it could.” 

Anakin had never been all that fond of meditation, despite knowing that it was supposed to help. He'd always preferred just tinkering or doing something else. “Maybe,” he said noncommittally. “I have something to do.”

Master Yoda didn’t press, just stared at him before nodding. “Alright, Young Skywalker. Find time to rest, will you?”

“Of course, Master,” Anakin said before leaving the room with a heavy feeling in his chest.

Anakin was contacted by Palpatine to visit him in his office. 

Anakin prepared himself to act like he was grieving, but he wondered if he could pull it off. He didn’t like to lie to the Chancellor. Palpatine wasn’t only the Leader of the Republic, he was a friend and mentor too. 

Palpatine always gave Anakin praise and advice, even listening to his grievances. He also was a good secret keeper. Anakin had things he had shared with the Chancellor in confidence that had never found their way outside the walls of his office. He still would try not to share the details of Obi-Wan's mission, but maybe… 

On his way to the Senate, Master Windu sent him a message that Obi-Wan had finally contacted them after the escape. He was requesting that they call off the bounty on their targets and that no one contact him no matter what kind of the news or report they heard.

Anakin felt the fear claw into his chest and squeeze tightly. That update on Obi-Wan had dampened his mood instantly. Now he couldn’t help but think about the possibility of Obi-Wan dying somewhere without Anakin even knowing, and just being gone. 

Anakin couldn’t imagine the world without him. He didn’t want to. 

When he arrived he was greeted warmly by the Chancellor who gestured for him to sit. He almost didn’t  _ need  _ to fake his grief, because of how horribly he already felt. Palpatine had apparently already heard about the bounty because he immediately contacted Master Windu. 

“Why are you removing the bounty on the three fugitives?”

“If they're free to move, they could lead us back to Eval's operation,” Master Windu explained

“Very well. Keep me apprised.”

Palpatine then turned his attention to him with his kind and worried eyes. “You look troubled, Anakin.” 

“My master was murdered and his killers escaped,” Anakin replied stiffly. 

“Isn't the Council letting you chase them?” Palpatine inquired. 

“No, Chancellor,” Anakin said, still not looking up.

Palpatine hummed. “It is possible that they do not trust you to control your feelings," he suggested.

“No, they actually trust me.” Anakin shook his head, “It’s not that.” 

“Oh?” Palpatine sounded curious. “But don't you usually complain that they don't, my boy?”

Anakin grimaced, “I used to, but they  _ do  _ trust me, Chancellor.” 

“May I know why you suddenly think that?” 

Anakin pursed his lips. He wasn’t sure what to say. He tried to come up with the simplest explanation. “Obi-Wan trusts me, so the Council trusts me too.”

Palpatine didn’t respond, so Anakin looked up and found himself feeling bad when he met with the Chancellor’s worried eyes. 

“Anakin, I know it’s hard but—” Anakin winced, knowing what was coming but not wanting to hear unneeded words of sympathy. “—your former Master is no longer with us. You attended his funeral. Obi-Wan—” 

Anakin cut him off.

“Obi-Wan is still alive!” 

He just couldn't bear the pleas for a reason, the bittersweet advice, the soft grief of people who thought they knew what he was going through. They  _ didn't _ , and all it did was make him think more and more that Obi-Wan actually  _ could  _ die,  _ could  _ end up dead for real, when he  _ wasn't _ . 

The Chancellor stopped and stared at Anakin. “What do you mean?” 

Anakin swallowed. There was no denying it anymore. 

And like he'd done with Padmé, he told Palpatine about the Council’s plan to thwart the assassination plot, and how it involved Obi-Wan faking his death to pass himself off as Rako Hardeen. It just felt right doing so, like talking eased pressure on his mind Anakin had been unaware of earlier. It was only normal any way, he reasoned ‒ keeping the truth from the Chancellor had been wrong, to begin with. The Jedi were Generals. They couldn't just hide things from the head of the Republic like that, not when it was his safety that was on the line.

Anakin also confided quietly how worried he was, especially now that Obi-Wan wasn't to be contacted.

Palpatine listened patiently and nodded along. “I understand the situation now. It was very brave of General Kenobi to accept the mission.”

“He's the very best,” Anakin agreed with a small smile. “Chancellor, I know that I can trust you, but I need to be sure that you won't tell anyone about this. I could get into trouble if anyone found out, and I don't want to jeopardize Obi-Wan's safety in any way.”

Palpatine smiled reassuringly. “Of course, my boy. Thank you for trusting me with this information. It means a great deal to me.”

Anakin smiled back. “Of course, Chancellor.”

His previous anxiety had bled out of him as he talked, just like confessing everything to Padmé had been soothing. It was wonderful, being surrounded by people that were so supportive. The Chancellor didn't even seem upset that the Council had wanted to keep in the dark. 

Anakin's comm came alive with another message from Master Windu asking him to return to Temple for debriefing. Apparently, there were other updates on Obi-Wan's current situation, and the specifics of the Chancellor's security detail needed to be discussed. Anakin immediately excused himself.

“Of course, Anakin. I am counting on you to protect me.” 

Anakin nodded. “Always, Chancellor.”

* * *

Palpatine smirked as he watched the boy walk out of his office. 

He'd known that those fools in the Jedi Council had a plan, of course ‒ they'd told him as much ‒ but he had to admit that it was a surprise to learn that it involved Obi-Wan Kenobi's "death." He had hoped to toy with Anakin’s grief to sway him more, to make him more unpredictable. Anakin Skywalker was, after all, a slave to his emotions. 

He hadn't been expecting  _ this _ . 

It would explain Amidala's reaction when he'd asked her how Anakin was dealing with the loss. 

_ (“Anakin is fine.” Padmé had replied.  _

_ “You'll have to forgive me if I doubt that, my dear,” Palpatine had murmured sympathetically. “Anakin feels deeply, I don’t think he is in any way fine after the loss of his friend.”  _

_ Padmé had stiffened. “Of course, Chancellor. I mean he will be fine. I know he will.”  _

_ “Oh?” Palpatine had inquired, “How come you are so certain about this?” _

_ “It's just a feeling, Chancellor,” she had grimaced. “If you could excuse me. I have a meeting with Senator Mothma.”  _

_ “Of course, my dear.” _ )

He had watched her leave with amusement and curiosity. Now all the puzzle pieces fit into place. Anakin had already told her about it then, and when she'd talked with him she had slipped up and immediately tried to excuse herself in the hope he wouldn’t question her further. 

He chuckled.

It was an amusing turn of event for him, but he could also use this as an opportunity to finally send Kenobi to his demise. 

_ Kenobi _ , Palpatine thought with distaste.  _ You have been a thorn in my side long enough. It’s finally time for you to die.  _

He pulled on his robes and contacted Tyranus. 

The holo of his apprentice came up, immediately bowing to Palpatine. 

“Master, what can I do for you?”

“Lord Tyranus, I have new orders for you…”

* * *

The continued radio silence from Obi-Wan weighed on Anakin’s mind ‒ and not just Anakin’s because even the Council was getting worried and kept discussing why there was nothing at all. Nothing, not a whisper, and Anakin couldn’t stop himself from fretting.

He knew that the Council was trying to keep him busy for that very reason. Besides working on the protection detail for the Chancellor, they were making him have sparred with Master Windu, which the younglings and Padawans alike watched with awe. 

Anakin was also teaching Ahsoka again, though more often than not was accompanied by Master Plo which helped steer conversations away from Obi-Wan. He didn’t know how to explain the whole "Obi-wan’s fake death" situation, and it helped that Ahsoka took the hint and never brought it up. 

Several other Masters who were also Obi-Wan’s friends, like Master Luminara, had been saying their condolences to him. Anakin tried to feel warm that Obi-Wan was this loved.

But his anxiety was palpable enough that Master Yoda had been asking to do meditation together, which Anakin still avoided. It wasn’t like he didn't enjoy the Master's company, but he didn't want Yoda to see him so vulnerable. He didn’t want to be seen as weak.

Master Yoda never pressed, but whenever he saw his ears droop, Anakin felt guilty. 

The status quo remained in place for a while, and Anakin’s fear for Obi-Wan only worsened. He kept clinging to the hope that Obi-Wan was fine. He had to be. Obi-Wan  _ always  _ was, no matter what kind of circumstances he was in. 

Then, a communication came in unexpectedly. 

Only Master Windu, Master Yoda, and Master Plo were there with Anakin when it happened, as the other Council Members were either already being deployed again or in the middle of a battle ‒ the war was unkind like that. The message came from a frequency that no one knew. 

To everyone's surprise, the person on the other end was none other than Count Dooku. 

“Dooku!” Master Windu exclaimed, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

Anakin tightened his fist and glared at the holo of the Count. He wished he could punch the smirk right off of his face. 

“Count Dooku,” Master Yoda murmured, “a surprise, it is.” 

“Indeed,” Dooku said with a sneer. “Are you unhappy to see me?” He mocked. 

“Want something, do you?” Master Yoda inquired, stubbornly ignoring the taunt.

“Me?” Count Dooku laughed. “It’s not I who want something. That would be you, Jedi  _ scum _ .” 

Anakin snarled, “Don't you talk to us like that, Dooku!”

“ _ Skywalker. _ ” 

Anakin wondered just how exactly one managed such an air of utter distaste. Dooku's scorn only made him grit his teeth and glared harder.

“You might consider behaving for once," the Count said. "I happen to have  _ someone _ here that is of value to you." 

“Wh—”

Anakin's retort died in his throat when the Count stepped aside to reveal a chained Obi-Wan. 

Anakin felt like his heart had just dropped to his stomach at the sight in front of him.

Obi-Wan's face had for some reason already been returned to its original traits, but it was still almost unrecognizable with how bloody and bruised it was. His face was dripping wet like he had been drowned. The lack of hair and beard made him look far younger than he actually was. It was a harrowing, gut-clenching sight.

Obi-Wan looked unconscious. 

" _ Dooku! _ " Anakin snarled.

Dooku's only response was a raised eyebrow. "Insolent as always." 

Anakin was about to yell at him again when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. It was Master Windu, who was shaking his head. Anakin was ready to lash out, but he saw that Master Windu was frowning deeply and looked upset himself.

"Release him, Dooku," Master Windu told the Count in a low and commanding tone that sent a chill down Anakin's spine.

"And why would I, Mace Windu?” Dooku asked in that condescending way that grated Anakin’s nerves beyond what was tolerable. “You sent him to my place. I might as well use this chance to show you how  _ weak  _ the Jedi have grown, and what the consequences of allowing  _ information leaks _ are.”

“ _ A leak?”  _ Master Windu said in disbelief. “There is no way—” 

“Oh, but there is,” Dooku cut him off. His eyes then fell to Anakin again and he looked at him with cruel glee. “Isn't that right,  _ Skywalker? _ ”

Anakin felt like a bucket of cold water had just been dumped on him.

“The Council decided to trust the troublemaker, and the troublemaker of course let them down,” Dooku laughed. “This is why putting your trust in such an idiot is only ever going to give you a case for regrets.” 

“I don’t—”

“But you did, Skywalker. You know you did. It might not have reached your ears yet, but rumors of his undercover mission have been spreading fast, all thanks to you opening your big mouth around some people.”

“They wouldn’t—”

“Ah, so you admit that you are the one who leaked the information,” Dooku smirked. 

Anakin paled from his accidental admission. He had told Padmé and the Chancellor about the mission, but they wouldn’t have told anyone. They would  _ never  _ have.

_ And yet Obi-Wan is there, captured and being tortured _ , his mind argued.

Anakin didn’t know what to believe. 

Dooku smirked and turned his attention toward Master Yoda, whose ears dropped significantly. 

“Your Grandpadawan, he is,” Master Yoda muttered. “Subject him to such cruelty, can you? Stand for this, Qui-Gon would not.” 

“Qui-Gon died because the Jedi have become  _ so weak _ ,” Dooku retorted. 

“Not infallible, the Jedi are. Never claimed to be, have we. Know this, you do,” Master Yoda said. 

“That isn't good enough, Yoda,” Dooku hissed. “And we are not here to talk about Qui-Gon.” He looked over his shoulder. “No matter what kind of torture I put him through, he wouldn't budge, and for this, I applaud your Order,” he mocked. The anger inside Anakin swelled until he was ready to burst, but the hand on his shoulder kept him grounded. “But that makes him useless, and therefore unneeded. And so, I will leave him to die." 

The ripple of worry in the room was sharp enough that Anakin felt briefly overwhelmed by his own feelings and those of the others, even though they all immediately regained their composure. 

“You really have become nothing but a monster, Dooku,” Master Windu hissed behind him.

“Have I now?” Dooku pulled out a commlink ‒ GAR standard, probably the one Obi-Wan had previously used to keep in touch with them. “I’ll leave this on. Perhaps you will be able to use it to find Kenobi.” 

“Dooku—”

Dooku abruptly cut off the communication. Anakin wanted to scream, but he couldn't get his voice out. His heart constricted as he stood frozen on the spot. He didn’t know why he couldn’t breathe, and the image of Obi-Wan—

“Skywalker!” 

Anakin sucked in a breath as he turned slowly to where Master Windu stood. He sent Anakin a steady and soothing feeling in the Force. 

“Skywalker,” Master Windu repeated, “we will have to address your misconduct later, but for now, be mindful. Focus on the present and try to take a deep breath with me.”

Anakin listened and followed his instructions. 

“That’s it, Anakin,” Master Windu held both of his shoulders and looked up. His eyes were gentle but held a seriousness that made Anakin’s chest heavy as shame rose from inside him. “We have to trace that commlink. Can you do it?” 

Anakin nodded and scrambled away to do just that. 

He had to fix this.

He  _ had to _ .

He couldn’t lose Obi-Wan.

_Not like this._

* * *

Everything felt muted to Obi-Wan. He couldn’t feel the Force the way he should, and there was nothing he could focus on. His whole face stung with bruises, and he was terribly tired from the repeated sessions of waterboarding and the Force lightning. 

He was  _ so  _ tired. 

Obi-Wan’s face was caught by a hand that squeezed hard, and he was forced to open his eyes. He was greeted by Dooku's condescending look. Obi-Wan tried to muster as much distaste in his glare as he could, which made the grip on his face tighten. He let out an involuntary gasp because of it. 

“You still have a fighting spirit, it seems,” Dooku commented. “But there will be nothing left of you after I tell you this.” 

“No.” It was all Obi-Wan said. 

“Haven’t you wondered how your cover was compromised despite your excellent acting? You could have fooled me, hadn't I known beforehand that  _ you  _ were ‘Hardeen’.”

“What are you talking about?” Obi-Wan's already muddled brain wasn't following along.

“What I'm obviously saying, Kenobi, is that someone leaked the information that you were disguised as ‘Hardeen’ and that this is why you are here now.”

_ What? _

“That’s impossible.” Obi-Wan shook his head. “There were only a few people who knew that I—”

“Oh yes,” Dooku agreed. “Few people indeed, but you made the major mistake of including someone that you shouldn’t have among those select few.” 

“What are you—” 

“The one who leaked the information is none other than the Padawan you are so proud of,  _ Anakin Skywalker _ .”

Obi-Wan felt his heart drop while his spirit vehemently denied the mere thought. 

“No, Anakin would never do that.” 

“But he did, Kenobi,” Dooku looked at him with something akin to  _ pity _ . 

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth as Dooku let go of his face. 

“He's never let me down. He  _ never  _ has.”

“How sad that your faith in him will turn into nothing. He will be the cause of your death and disappointment, Kenobi.” Dooku smirked, and without missing a beat he injected something into his neck. 

“What are you—”

“That was a slow-acting poison. It will neutralize the oxygen in your blood, and slowly suffocate you, make you feel drowsy like you're falling asleep. If the Jedi couldn’t save you, at least your death will be painless.” 

“You—”

“You can consider this the kindness I offer you as consolation for how thoroughly your apprentice failed you.”

“He hasn't failed me,” Obi-Wan said with all the energy he could muster. “I believe in him.”

Anakin wouldn’t betray his trust. He  _ wouldn’t _ .

“He  _ did  _ fail you. You just cannot see it because your faith in him blinds you.” Dooku stood up and walked away from him, but stopped for a moment and gave him one last look. “Farewell, Kenobi.” 

He left him doomed. 

Obi-Wan’s already pain-clouded mind was getting even more muddled as the poison slowly took effect. He knew that his breath would become gradually shorter. Strangely, he couldn't help but laugh. It was humorless. He wondered then. 

Would he die like this? 

_ All alone? _

* * *

Once they managed to trace Obi-Wan’s commlink, they followed the signal all the way to the locked front door of an abandoned building located on the moon of a planet in the Neutral Systems.

Anakin used his lightsaber to make a circle in the door and Master Windu pulled it with the Force without missing a beat.

Anakin felt ice claw at his heart when he realized how faint Obi-Wan's Force presence felt. He immediately cut off the chains from the wall with his lightsaber in one swift move.

He caught Obi-Wan's body before it hit the floor, and it was frightening just how cold Obi-Wan's body was. The burns caused by the Force lightning looked very severe. His breathing was short and ragged, and Anakin was  _ scared _ . 

Anakin jostled Obi-Wan's body a little to be able to hold him properly. Now that he looked closely Obi-Wan's face was terribly pale, and the stark contrast with the bruises and cuts made it even worse. His Force signature was getting steadily fainter, and Anakin dimly noticed Master Windu calling Kix behind him.

"Obi-Wan!  _ Obi-Wan! _ " His eyes fluttered open and Anakin kept frantically begging. "Please stay awake a little longer!"

Obi-Wan muttered something under his breath and Anakin leaned closer to hear it.

"Not… alone."

"Yes, you're not alone! I'm here, and so are Mace, and Kix, and Rex and everyone. We're here! Hang on, Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan wasn't listening ‒ instead, he tried to form more words, and Anakin was faintly aware of Kix kneeling near them and swearing as he checked Obi-Wan's neck. He frantically looked for something in his medical bag. Anakin kept trying to persuade Obi-Wan to hold on because he couldn’t let him die just like that. 

Obi-Wan tried to meet his eyes. His gaze had so far been clouded with drowsiness, but for that brief moment, it regained its usual clarity. The words that came out next were gentle and full of faith as if he'd gathered all of his remaining strength to pour that reassurance into them.

“I believe in you, Anakin.”

Anakin’s breath came to halt. 

Those were Obi-Wan’s last words. 

Obi-Wan’s presence in the Force was gone. It felt like the warmth of his Force signature had been sucked into nothingness. 

“Obi-Wan! No! Please wake up!” Anakin desperately shook the body of his former Master to no avail. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t lose Obi-Wan like this. 

“Please, Obi-Wan, wake up.” His voice was trembling as his tears fell on Obi-Wan’s face. “Obi-Wan, I'm sorry.  _ I'm sorry _ .  _ Please wake up _ .”

But there was no response because nothing was there anymore. 

Obi-Wan was gone.

Anakin couldn’t accept it. The anger inside him rose and bubbled up near the surface just as something was injected into his neck. His eyes met Kix's, who gave him an apologetic look. Someone took Obi-Wan’s body away. Darkness took over his consciousness. 

Then, there was nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me in tumblr 
> 
> @laciefuyu
> 
> The title comes from a proverb called 'For Want of a Nail' which reminding that seemingly unimportant acts or omissions can have grave and unforeseen consequences.


End file.
